Breaking to pieces
by rock legend 166
Summary: Everythings going great for Leo! Dirt lady is back to sleep, everybody survived the war, and the 7 were travelling back to camp half blood. But what happens when Leo has a nightmare where a recording of Gaea tells him that she knew she was going to be defeated, so she killed all his family; Aunt Rosa,ect. Will Leo ever be the same again? Or will the broken boy be forever destroyed?
1. the dream of dirt

Everything was going good for Leo. Gaea was back to sleep, eveyone had made it out of the war, and everything was peaceful... well, almost peacful. What happens when everything comes crashing down on Leo? Will he ever be the same again?


	2. the beginning

Everything was going good for Leo. Gaea was back to sleep, eveyone had made it out of the war, and everything was peaceful... well, almost peacful. What happens when everything comes crashing down on Leo? Will he ever be the same again?

Chapter 1:

Leo was running.

He didn't even know why or from what, but he knew that someone, or _something_, was chasing him. And if theycaught him, the outcome wouldn't be good... for him.

Anyway, as he ran, he couldn't help but think that this was the worst dream he had had since the giant war against Dirt Lady and her children. Yeah, this was a _dream._ You know, the dream where you're running in a spooky forest and something is chasing you but you can't see what it is? Well, this was _that _dream.

Apparently while Leo was running, he hadn't seen the root from a tree laying in his path.

_Big mistake._

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled across the ground and his left ankle was inflaring with pain. He lifted his head enough so he could see his foot. _Oh. _Was his foot supposed to be bending backwards. Just great! Now he was trapped in a forest at night with a broken ankle while something hunted him down. Just _great._

Leo's _happy_ ( as if! ) train of thought came to a stop as he heard the _snap! _of a tree branch. He looked up t see the shadow of... well, he really didn't really know. Ragged breathing filled the silence and sent spirals of fear inside him. Slow footsteps started torwards him and he felf like yelling_Yo! Dude! If you're going to eat me, can you just get it over with! Serously! , _but sadly he wasn't able to because the thing( and _yes, _he had decided to call it thing ) spoke before he could.

" _Leo. Why? WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! I HATE YOU!" _the thing screeched. Wait, Leo hadn't killed anyone before except...

"Mom?" He asked. Now that had heard the voice, the thi- his mom stepped out of the shadows, and what he saw was almost enough yo make him faint.

Her once loving chocolate brown eyes were filled with hatred- towards _him_. Half of her curly brown hair had been burned off from the fire and was still smoking slightly. Though, that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was her _face._ The right half of her face had been burned off and he had a clear view of her raw skin beneath. The image of her bruised, bloody, and torn body made him want to throw up or curl up into a ball and cry. Maybe both.

"Mom? I-I-I didn't kill you. Gaea di-" Leo pleaded but he was cut off.

" GAEA! DOES _GAEA_ HAVE FIRE POWERS?! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE IDIOT! YOU KILLED ME! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" His mom screamed.

By now, tears had started streaming down his face. He desperatly tried to say what had happened, but the lump in his throat made it impossible to talk. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was all a dream, but for the moment, all he knew was that his mom was in front of him and was telling him what he had tried to not believe for 6 years ( **and ley's just pretend that Leo is 14 ok?) **. His _former _mother slowly made her way torwards him- wait. When had she gotton a dagger? When she reached him so that she was in front of his broken ankle ( and he _really _hoped that she wouldn't step on it because that would hurt like Hades!), she raised the dagger above her head and glared at him.

" If _I'm _not allowed to live, then why should you?" She whispered.

And with that, before he could make a single move of defense, the dagger came down.

Authors note: sorry for the bad writing but I felt that you guys deserved something so hear is chapter 1! I'll try to get chapter two up tomarrow.


	3. Chapter 3: One More Person

**Author's note: I am a filthy liar! i am soooo sorry for not updating! i have to say i'm really surprised that you guys liked my writing! so, since you guys have been waiting FOREVER( again SORRY!), here's an extra long one for you guys! ALSO: I HAVE CHANGED THIS STORY. I HAVE DECIDED THAT IT WILL TAKE PLACE DURING THE WAR! IT MAKES IT SADDER BECAUSE NOW LEO HAS TO JUGGLE THE WAR AND HIS LIFE. :)I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY!! OK, NOW READ!**

Chapter 2:

Leo sat up straight in the bed his whole body covered in sweat and his breaths came out in short gasps, as if he couldn't get enough air. Thinking back on it, he actually couldn't. He slowly got out of his bed after deciding that he needed some fresh air. And if Coach Hedge caught him, he would just fry him! ( actually probably not. He didn't want to be responsible for _another_ death)

He quietly tiptoed past The Seven's rooms', almost having a heart attack when he saw Jason facing him, but was reassured that he was safe when he saw that even though he was facing him, his eyes were still closed. He quietly shut door and continued on with his trip.

As soon as he felt the cold wind on his face, he instantly calmed down. The night sky was full of shining stars and he could make out some of the constellations his mom had taught him. The thought of his mom brought an ache in his chest and the memory of his dream right back up. As he leaned against the railing, he thought ( and he HATED thinking! ) about what his mo- _monster_ had told him ( because there was no way in Hades that his mom would ever say that... he hoped). Had he _really_ killed his own mother? Of course not! Then why did he feel so guilty? Before he had a chance to answer his own question( and now he was going crazy! This day was getting better and better...), he heard the sound of the wood creaking behind him and turned around to see a tired-looking Piper. Her multicolored eyes were halfway closed, her clothes were wrinkled and messy as if she had just thrown on some random clothes, and she was leaning against the wall as if she would collapse any second. However, her tired face quickly morphed into a worried one. _What's she so worried about? Other than everything of course.._he thought.

" Leo? Are you OK?" she asked while walking towards him until she was 5 feet away from him. he opened his mouth to talk but found that he couldn't. He didn't ponder on that for long as he felt a liquid seep into his thin shirt. He lifted a hand up to his face just to feel water on his cheeks. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he had been crying! Piper's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Leo?" she questioned again, but this time ho noticed that there was a slight panic in her tone. He opened his mouth again to say that of course he was fine! He was Leo-freaking- Valdez! But the words never made it out as a wave of grief washed over him and a lump settled in his throat keeping him from speaking. So, instead, he held out his arms and Piper didn't hesitate to crash into them. She wrapped her arms around his skinny frame as heartbreaking sobs shook his body. It was just too much! The quest, nightmares, and the responsibilities were driving him insane! But of course he didn't tell anybody this because he knew that they wouldn't have time for the lowly mechanic. they were too busy being all lovey-dovey too care about him. But this was Piper and he trusted he with his life. So instead of putting on a fake smile like he would've done with the others, he let Piper hold him as he listened to her soothing voice whispering that he was ok and that everything was going to be fine( **don't worry! i wont let that happen! ;)).** He didn't know how long he sat there sobbing his heart out and Piper holding him, but when his sobs were finally reduced to sniffles, the sun was just coming up so he figured they had been there a while. He pulled back and met Piper's multicolored eyes with his chocolate ones. She shifted so he was more comfortable on her lap. wait, when had they settled onto the ground?! He ignored the thought and rested his head on her shoulder, his tense body relaxing as she started running her hand threw his messy curls. He laid there in peace for a few seconds before lifting his head up and meeting her eyes.

" Thanks." he said. She hummed in response and he laid back down, welcoming the silence. In the back of his mind he knew that they would have to move soon or else the others would find them , and he _really_ didn't want to explain to them why he had been crying.

" You want to tell me what's wrong?" Piper asked, her voice cutting threw the comfortable silence. He thought about it, and finally decided that he could trust Piper, and that she wouldn't freak out and go all cop on him after he told her.

" I.. I.. um.. I had a nightmare." he stuttered out, his voice shaking slightly as the nightmare re-played in his mind.

" You want to talk about it?"

He answered with a shake of his head and just listened to the steady beat of her heart. Finally deciding that was enough after 5 minutes, he lifted his head up. Piper, sensing he wanted to get up, silently let go of him, stood up, and held out a hand to help him up. He gratefully took it and stood up. Before he could leave, she grabbed his hand, smiling a little at his probably startled expresion.

" You gonna be alright?" she asked. He knew what she was talking about. She meant if he would be able to go down to breakfast. He nodded and pulled her into a quick hug. Her arms hugged him back. Sadly, Piper was at least 3 inches taller than him. After a few seconds, he pulled back and managed a little half-smile. She returned one and stepped back. He started walking towards the door so he could wash up, feeling Piper's eyes watch him, but he didn't turn around.

The others would be waking up soon and if he didn't want them to worry, he was going to get back into the role of the always-happy-Leo-Valdez that everyone thought they knew. Well, almost everyone. As he walked back to his room, he never saw the sky blue eyes trained on him as he walked to his room, never once breaking contact until he was inside. Jason quietly retreated back to his room to get ready for the day. _It looks like you have another person that knows the true-you, firebug. From now on, i will make sure that Leo is always happy _Jason silently promised himself.  
**Review? **


	4. Authors note

I am so so sorry! i know you guys probably hate me right now but do not fear! i don't have any school tomorrow so I'll try to the next chapter up but no promises. Right now i have to juggle school( and history. i HATE history! reply if you do too) and my three stories. How do people manage all their stories?! Its a miracle i haven't gone crazy yet. And to all those people that have at least 10 stories, all uncompleted, BRAVO! You are a true superhero! Right now, i'm thinking about writing a one-shot on Leo( duh! All my stories will be on Leo, BTW) but i'm not sure. I don't get to get on the laptop a lot sooooo... yea. i guess that's it. Thank you for understanding! :)

-rock legend 166


End file.
